Warrior
The Warrior is specialist in physical melee combat. Background History Losing his mother at young age and being abandoned by his father, the Warrior starts his long journey to become the "greatest warrior ever", hoping that someday he will cross paths with his father once again. Noted Warriors *Master Warrior Duncan *Master Warrior Chandler *Master Warrior Rodrigo *Barnac *Lambert As a Non-Player Character If not selected as Player Character, the role of the Warrior in the storyline will be taken over by Xian. He appears during a series of side-quests to the Archer players, and in several of the story quests as Academic. Differences *He is the only main character that becomes Argenta's slave. *He does all of the missions involving Bishop Ignacio, and is the one who trusted him the most. *Along with Triana, they are the ones who accompany Geraint to Captain Darlant's Ship and witness both the rebirth of Serpentra and Geraint's death. Overview Abilities : For a complete list of the skills available for this class, see Skills: Warrior. *Strong Physical Attack *Ability to dash *Fast and furious combos *Normal defense Equipment : For a complete list of equipment available for this class, see Warrior Equipment. *Sword *Axe *Hammer *Gauntlet Specialization Sword Master.png|Sword Master Mercenary.png|Mercenary Destroyer.png|Destroyer At level 15 all classes have the possibility to specialize in the abilities they desire, to later power them up further when leveling up. The following are the specializations available for the Warrior class. Sword Master :For a complete list of the skills available for this class, see Skills: Sword Master. Sword Masters is one of the faster attackers of the game. Relying more on magical attack, they can inflict damage while having enough time to avoid enemy attacks. They also have a variety of debuffs and both a passive and an active ability which enables them to block enemy attacks with the use of their sword. Their main weapon is the Sword. At level 45 a Sword Master can become an Gladiator, fit for close range combat and improving his evasion, or a Moon Lord who instead fives up part of his close-range abilities for mid- and long-range combat. Gladiator users get Triple Slash EX while Moon Lord getting Moon Light Splitter EX. Mercenary :For a complete list of the skills available for this class, see Skills: Mercenary. Some of the Mercenary's skills are slower than other classes, but compensate them by dealing large amounts of damage of the physical type. They also posses supportive skills both to debuff their enemies and buff their teammates. Their combo abilities are normally limited by the slowness of their weapons and skill frames. Their main weapons are Axes and Hammer. At level 45 a Mercenary can become a Barbarian, improving their damage, or a Destroyer who instead focuses on knocking down enemies. Barbarian players get Stomp EX while those who go for Destroyer gets Flying Swing EX. Gallery Warrior-2.png|Official art Warrior-Headshot.jpg|Official art Warrior-Lily-Daisy.jpg|Official art with Lily and Daisy Warrior-Swimsuit.jpg|Official art on a swimsuit Warrior_Hound.jpg|Walking a hound Warrior-Wake-Up.jpg Category:Classes Category:Warrior Category:Mercenary Category:SwordMaster